(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmissions which combine a torque converter with planetary gearing, particularly those in which plural power paths are provided between the torque converter and planetary gearing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In transmissions of the type provided by the present invention, and all transmissions, it is highly desirable to decrease the weight and to increase the strength and reliability while improving the efficiency of the transmission. While the achievement of any one of these goals may be more or less difficult, the achievement of all of these goals in the same transmission presents a complex problem, or more appropriately, many complex interrelated problems.
Combining high torque at stall speed with high operation efficiency at high speed creates a special problem or group of problems.
The present invention seeks to solve these problems by providing an improved transmission apparatus and method of operation which uniquely accomplishes these stated goals, while using fewer parts. The use of fewer parts in the transmission of the present invention inherently reduces the weight of the transmission, thereby increasing its operating efficiency while maintaining strength an reliability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved transmission having a reduced number of parts, and to provide a unique interrelationship between the parts to produce a high torque output at stall speeds and increased efficiency at higher speeds.